


I Spy

by Shabby86



Category: Oz/Weird Science crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Toby enjoys watching the guys do yard work.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher/Chett Donnelly
Kudos: 2





	I Spy

Toby rolls onto his side, attempting to cuddle against Chris. He opens his sleepy eyes when he feels the cold spot next to him. Slowly, it comes back to him; Chris was making Chett help with yard work this morning. He sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. After a satisfying stretch, he put on a pair of boxers. He slips down to the kitchen for coffee. Of course the guys hadn’t brewed any coffee. Them and their damn energy drinks. Like either needs a caffeine buzz anyhow! 

As the pot of coffee brews, Toby walks over to the patio door. The French doors had been thrown wide open. A beautiful, warm breeze flows in, dancing over Toby‘s skin. He breathes deeply, letting summer have its way with his senses. 

Off to the right, there’s a shed. Toby spies Chris in the doorway, facing away from him. His shorts and briefs at his ankles. Chett is on his knees in front of Chris. They are angled perfectly. Toby can clearly see Chett’s fingers digging into Chris’ plump ass. Chris has a hand on the back of Chett’s head, guiding and encouraging him. The almost muffled moans are so erotic to Toby. The coffee is forgotten as Toby stiffens. He scratches down his lean belly. He pops his erection out of the slit in his boxers. Toby squeezes and strokes while discreetly watching the action. 

Chris has more planned than a blow job. He helps Chett to his feet, backing him up to the riding lawn mower. Chris unbuttons Chett’s cargo shorts, letting them fall to the ground. He pushes his boxers down next. Keller spins the younger man around, bending him over the mower. He squats down, spreads Chett’s ass cheeks, and uses his mouth to lubricate him. 

Pre-come oozes from Toby’s penis. He thumbs the tip, spreading the fluid. He uses his left hand to massage his balls. “That’s it, Chris, stand back up,” he whispers.

Getting back to his feet, Chris lines his cock up with Chett’s hole. He gently penetrates that tight ass. He grasps Chett’s hips, delivering slow, deliberate strokes. Chett flops his head every which way, clawing at the mower seat. 

“Oh yeah, stroke his prostate, Chris. Drive him wild. Your driving me crazy,” Toby whispers. A string of moans follows.

Chris reaches around Chett’s hip, wrapping his fingers around his dick. “Fuck my hand, baby,” he orders. Hearing those words make Toby groan a little louder than intended. Chris doesn’t let on that he heard him. “Does that feel good? Huh? You love it when I hit that spot, don’t ya?” He speaks a little louder to ensure Toby hears every word. Chett nods his head, unable to speak. “Gonna come for Daddy? Gonna get that mower all sticky?” Chris pounds into Chett’s ass faster. Toby sees the lawn mower rock from the force of Chris’ thrusts. “I’m coming, Daddy. Chris, Oh, I’m coming so hard,” Chett cries out. “Me too, baby. Gonna fill that ass,” Chris grunts, hips stuttering. 

Chris turns his head in time to see Toby. His head’s thrown back, fist flying over his cock. He shakes, shivers, and clenches his teeth as orgasm overtakes him. He ejaculates on the hardwood floor at his feet. As he catches his breath, he leans against the doorframe. He opens his eyes in time to see the guys walking over to him. “Good morning, handsome,” Chris smirks. Chett kisses Toby’s cheek, then goes straight to the refrigerator. He comes back with 2 bottles of water, a mug of coffee, and damp paper towels. “Enjoy the show?” Chett asks, handing Toby the mug and paper towels. “Actually, I did,” Toby blushes.


End file.
